And I Will Try To Fix You
by dolvettquince
Summary: If you happen to see that guy, tell him his girlfriend's looking for him, and she misses him and the way things used to be.' Brooke/Julian. One-shot.


**Hey y'all! So, before I say anything else, let me just say YOU ARE NOT SEEING THINGS! Hah. Sorry for my disappearance for a while there; writer's block is a hard thing to get through. I'm disappointed to announce that at this point, "How Am I Going To Live Without You" is on a possible permanent hiatus. My inspiration for it is just gone, and it would be forced if I tried to continue it at this point with the storyline I planned. So sorry everyone! **

**Though I'm back, and with a new one-shot to boot! This one is based somewhere down the line in season seven. Mentions a spoiler I'm not positive is true, but whatevs. This was inspired by 7x03, because it brought out my pissy/angsty side. So at least something good came out of it!**

**Enjoy! :)**

"_So, this movie is totally and completely awesome! And Julian is just so hot. I really wonder what's underneath the clothes, I mean, I think it's only fair that I get a peak at what's under his since he saw all that's under mine …"_

She stood in her store pacing, back and forth, back and forth, counter to door and back again, Alex's words playing in her mind like a broken record that wouldn't stop even if you smashed it on the floor and repeatedly stomped on it. She was pretty sure Alex had gone on and on after that one comment, though she had tuned her out. She had froze on the spot, and the airhead actress slash model didn't even notice. She finished her gushing or whatever it was, and skipped out of the store, leaving Brooke alone and shocked, her mind slowly trying to process what had just been said.

She honestly didn't know how long she stood there, she just knew that one second her mind felt empty, and the next it was working at a speed faster than she though possible; a million thoughts running through her head. She didn't want to believe it, but as the reality soon sunk in, and she remembered what her mother had said at the fashion show, and what she herself had begun to notice, was the fact that Julian did seem to be _too_ friendly with the ex-rehabber, giving her an opening to take advantage of him, flirting a bit _too_ much, and even going to the extreme of taking off her clothes in front of him.

As this realization came to her, she stopped where she was, which was about two feet away from the counter. She _could_ just forget about this and pretend it never happened, but she was sick and fucking _tired_ of 'letting things slide' and 'ignoring the truth' nowadays in her relationship with Julian. So she grabs her purse from behind the cash register, turns off the lights and locks up, preparing herself for what she's about to do and say, and how it could affect her.

She walks into the house, and isn't that surprised to find it quiet. Though they may have seemed to become distant from each other in a way neither of them really quite realized, she still loves him. She still _knows_ him. She hopes.

So she puts her theory to the test, and goes to the place that she was almost sure he would be. So she walks outside onto the patio in the backyard, and is heartbreakingly surprised to find it empty. She stands there for a second, taking a deep breath in. So her first guess as to where he would be wasn't the right one. Big deal.

But that's what it was, _a_ _big deal_.

She breathed a silent sigh of relief when her second guess as to where he was, was the right one. She honestly didn't know if the current state her mind, and heart was in, could take it. But there he was, to her thankfulness, sitting on the bed in their room.

She stood there in the doorway for a moment, just watching him and the look of pure serenity and contentment on his face as he just sat and read, and most likely edited, things on the script. She was happy he was back to doing the thing he loved, she just obviously wasn't elated of who the lead just _happened_ to be. And that non-elation just got a whole lot more exaggerated after the earlier moment in the store.

With the reminder of that piercing through her brain, she cleared her throat, making her presence known. She had to do this, get it over with, move on and get back to their happiness. _Hopefully_, she thought bitterly.

Julian looked up from the captivating script he was over viewing. He was half-way through the scene (which he thought would be the turning point and most important/best scene in the movie, other than the much anticipated ending), where the two lead characters, and main couple finally have an overdue talk that has been avoided for much too long, during that time when they had been attempting to continue their now-frayed happily ever after. It was good writing, and a great moment, but Julian was just glad that his and Brooke's relationship hadn't gotten that _hard_ and _complicated_, that they actually _were_ still in a happily ever after, or whatever you wanted to call it. He truly believed that. That was until he saw the expression plastered on the brunette's flawless face.

He couldn't quite describe it, still can't, though if he had to he would say it was a mix of anger, resentment, shock, warring, confusing, sadness, questioning and _heartbreak_ all rolled into one.

He got up from his place on the bed, quickly, yet slowly too, if that makes any sense.

He was about to walk up to her, but figured it'd be best if he started small and worked his way up; any other way would just end up in a havoc.

So he stood on the right side of the bed, the side further away from the door, where she was, and filled the haunting silence of their bedroom with two simple words, yet ones that could invoke such meaning, "What's wrong?"

Her expression insanely displayed the feeling of confusion, which soon changed to anger. "What the fuck is wrong? Are you seriously asking me that?" Hands placed on her hips; she screams at him. She didn't expect the conversation to start this way (in all honest, she didn't really have an idea as to how any of it would go), though once the small question left his lips, the anger overtook her and released itself.

"Broo-"

The stunning fashion designer took in a breath, before releasing it heavily. She moved her arms from her hips to her chest, crossing them. She had succeeding in calming her body, and astonishingly, now her mind as well, for the most part. With the almost positive assurance that she wouldn't immediately swear or scream if she opened her mouth, she interrupted him in a dry, flat, almost _menacing _voice that frightened Julian more than her previous outburst had. Three little words, so much meaning. "I know, Julian."

Now it was the gorgeous man in front of her's turn to be confused. He honestly didn't know what she was talking about, that much was obvious. And that fact _obviously_ didn't please or amuse Brooke.

She sighed, an agitated, stressed, tired sigh. "Alex. Your office. Naked. Ring any bells?" Her previous emotionless voice was what she had been hoping for in the delivery of that statement, but the agitation and pure sadness and _disappointment_ still found a way to seep through, no matter how much she wished otherwise.

Julian closed his eyes, running his hand over his face, then his hair, releasing a frustrated breath he didn't know he was holding. There was an eerie silence, uncomforting, yet not really awkward. Julian silent for the reason of not quite knowing what to say, and Brooke, accepting the fact that, because of his silence, that Alex's babbles _were_ actually truth. And that hurt, more than she'd like to admit.

She looked down, biting her lip, blinking repeatedly, willing the tears that were just begging to be released to stay locked behind her eyelids. Though Alex hadn't been one to lie in the past during her mindless rambles, that didn't mean Brooke fully believed her, and she told herself she wouldn't believe it until she had heard it from Julian himself. And though he technically hadn't _said_ anything, his silence spoke volumes, and she couldn't help but voice her disbelief in a quit, heartbroken, almost scared tone. "I-I can't believe it…It's really true."

She had looked back up at him now, and he could see the tears in her hazel eyes. Though she wasn't releasing them, he knew she wouldn't. Not in front of him.

He walked around the bed, closer to her, raising his hands in desperation, going to just _try to make her understand_. As he moved closer to her, he spoke, his voice a reflection of his actions; desperate. "Brooke…"

The fragile girl shook her head, backing away from him, holding her owns hands up, only her reasoning was as a defence, to stop his advance. "Don't.." Her voice hadn't changed since previous, though the tough task of keeping the waterworks at bay had made her voice the slightest bit more raspier, and sounded like it came from someone weak, rather than the brave, strong girl everyone though her to be. The truth was though, she wasn't weak, she was just _tired_. She could suddenly relate to the "90210" vixen, Adrianna, though she hadn't been a teenage pregnant, druggie, she could definitely recognize the feel, the _need_ to be normal, drama-free. Brooke Davis knew as well, hell better than anyone that that was in fact impossible, though it's still nice to hope, to dream, right?

Her random thoughts were interrupted by Julian yet again trying to plead and reason with her. "Brooke … please. I know you're pissed, and I understand that, I do, but .." He spoke quickly for fear of being interrupted once more, though no matter the speed of his voice, that wouldn't stop her.

Not a chance.

"Pissed? Oh no, no, no, I'm not _pissed_. I'm way beyond that. I'm downright furious!"

"And you have the right to be, but please, just let me say this. _Please_. That's all I ask." There was a pause, before Brooke reluctantly and stubbornly nodded, crossing her arms again. He continued, grateful. "Thank you. Now I don't know what Alex said to you, or if that's even how you found out, thought I bet it is, but trust me, _nothing_ happened. _Nothing_. I don't even remember details, because it didn't matter to me, _still_ doesn't. But what I _do _remember was that she was in my office, rambling about something I wasn't paying attention to, and overly flirting, when she called me name and I looked up to find her clothes less in the middle of the room. I had looked back down immediately, told her to put her clothes _back on_, that I didn't feel that way or _any_ way about her, and reminded her for the thousandth time that I have a girlfriend. She was hurt, I think, and used the excuse It was for the movie or something, whatever. It's nothing, Brooke."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I just told you; because it was nothing, nothing happened. And also because I was worried you'd overreact, just like you are now."

"Okay, I'm going to disregard that last statement, and move onto the other one. So what if nothing happened, Julian? If nothing happened and it meant _nothing_, then you would have had nothing to worry about in telling me! Don't you think I would've wanted to know, had the _right_ to know that the face of my new line stripped down to nothing in front of my _boyfriend_?" She was yelling now, shrieking.

"You're getting too worked up over this, babe."

"I'm getting _too worked up_ over this? I am? No. Hell no. I think, if anything, my reaction is a calm one compared to what it could be. It's not the fact that you saw Alex Dupré, aka the girl with the huge crush on you, naked, which is partly your fault for encouraging her by the way; but the fact that I had to find out two weeks later from a mention by her in one of her mindless rambles. Do you even _know_ how much that fucking hurts? How bad it makes me feel that you couldn't _trust_ me enough to tell me? It should've been you, Julian, so why the fuck wasn't it?"

"I don't know Brooke, I … I just don't know. I'm sorry."

"No, you know what? Sorry doesn't cut it. The guy I used to know and fell in love with would've told me. He wouldn't have flirted or gotten into such a situation - no matter how 'unintentionally', with a skank actress. No way would he lie to me, hide from me, not trust me with the _truth_! " Her voice broke, but she kept going, just quieter. "_That_ guy was the one that I wrote 'marry me' in the sand to, who I wanted to call my _husband,_ not this one. So if you happen to see that guy, tell him his girlfriend's looking for him, and she misses him and the way things used to be."

And with that, Brooke gathered all the strength she had left, turning on her heel out of the house, leaving Julian alone with her words lingering in the air around him, and wondering if _that_ guy would be willing to come back for good from his long vacation to nowhere to go apologize to a pretty girl and finally make everything right.

**So there it is! Hope you enjoyed. Remember, review! They make me happy.**


End file.
